darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Thok of Daemonheim/dialogue
*'Thok, Master of Dungeoneering:' What you want with Thok? **'Player:' What is this place? ***'Thok, Master of Dungeoneering:' This is camp. This where warriors rest and prepare for onslaught. ***'Thok, Master of Dungeoneering:' Thok wait here to reward those who survive Daemonheim, who show might as great as Thok's. ****'Player:' Daemonheim? *****'Thok, Master of Dungeoneering:' It mean Demon Halls. Name not quite right, as there worse things than demons in Daemonheim. It less a hall and more a pit, too. Some say it has no end, but Thok know better. **'Player:' What can I do here? ***'Thok, Master of Dungeoneering:' Up path is Daemonheim. It hold more treasure than Thok can put in his pockets, which is lucky for you, but it guarded by countless monsters, which is unlucky for you. First-timers should talk to tutor before going into castle. **'Player:' What is that cape beside you? ***'Thok, Master of Dungeoneering:' Ah, this Dungeoneering skillcape. It mark bearer as true master of Demon Halls. ***'Thok, Master of Dungeoneering:' Though Thok has been far into Daemonheim, no-one believe him. So, Thok must guard skillcape, and offer it to brave warriors who find bottom of this place. **'Player:' I've been you. ***'Thok, Master of Dungeoneering:' What? You confuse Thok. ***'Player:' Skaldrun showed me the story of how you battled your way through the dungeons to save Marmaros. ***'Thok, Master of Dungeoneering:' Yes, was a great adventure. ****'Player:' Can you teach me that ability? You know, the one where you obliterate the enemy with your forehead? *****'Thok, Master of Dungeoneering:' Ha ha ha. No, tiny person, only Thok has head thick and powerful enough for that. ****'Player:' It all seemed a little far fetched. Did you really fight so many boss monsters? *****'Thok, Master of Dungeoneering:' Thok fought many powerful monsters and Thok beat them all. Do not mock Thok. *****'Player:' Erm, sorry. ****'Player:' Whatever happened to Mini Marm? *****'Thok, Master of Dungeoneering:' Mini Marm is great and mighty crab warrior. He went back into dungeon to slay many monsters. *****'Player': Will he be alright? *****'Thok, Master of Dungeoneering:' Do not fear for Mini Marm, fear for the monsters that dare stand in his way! **'Player:' I managed to find all your letters. ***'Thok, Master of Dungeoneering:' Marm! Marm, wake up. Thok was wrong: someone managed to find our letters! ***'Rewards trader:' W... What - all of them? You... You know we made it to the bottom of that place? ***'Player:' You must have done. The letters go all the way down to the lowest floors. ***'Rewards trader:' I can't believe it! Do, you know what ha... happened to me? Why I have trouble thinking? Why I can't even sl... sleep for fear? ***'Player:' Neither of you remember? Your letters aren't clear, but it was like someone pulled a plug and drained Marmaros of all hope and optimism. You became suicidal, and Thok had to stop you hurting yourself by breaking your arms. ***'Thok, Master of Dungeoneering:' Not remember that at all, but it feel true. Thok and marm can't remember what happened at bottom of the halls at all, Player. Memory a mess, like when Thok fell asleep in keg of stout. ***'Player:' You wrote that somebody saved you and brought you back here: a man with a... white beard, I think you said. I guess he must have- ***'Rewards trader:' A white beard? No, it couldn't be... ***'Thok, Master of Dungeoneering:' Haha, look! Marm must be getting better: he using his head again! ***'Player:' What is it? ***'Rewards trader:' I... I can't be sure, but I might have an idea of who this man with a white beard is. There's someone I need to talk to...someone who has a lot of explaining to do. ***'Thok, Master of Dungeoneering:' But for now, Thok have work to do, and mustn't exhaust Marm from excitement. You have thanks, Player Name. Thok will sing your name at tonights eveningtide. If the player uses Thok on Wood on Thok *'Thok of Daemonheim:' What you want with Thok? *'Player:' I found this book of yours by rummaging in Balthazar's Raffle, it was at the bottom of a barrel! *'Thok of Daemonheim:' Book did not sell well as Thok want. Showing off book to people, I punch everyone who say book was stupid. *'Thok of Daemonheim:' Then weaklings who chop tree with axe start to hate Thok too. They say I take all trees so they have nothing to cut. So I punch them too. *'Thok of Daemonheim:' After Thok punch weaklings, green people who hug trees say Thok not think about trees feelings. They say Thok no care if a tree not want to become place where beer goes, I punch them as well. *'Thok of Daemonheim:' Thok not stupid, Thok king of make stuff with trees! *'Player:' How do you make furniture? I don't see a workbench around here and I'd be very surprised if the Housing Agency allowed you to own a house. *'Thok of Daemonheim:' Thok pick up tree and smash tree over knee until Thok is happy. *'Player:' I'm not sure how that works. *'Thok of Daemonheim:' Thok think of what to make and smash on knee until it is made. It not hard, just need to find tree. Here Thok show- *'Player:' No no no Thok, that isn't necessary. Thank you for whatever that conversation was. *'Thok of Daemonheim:' Thok happy to see book again, Thok no punch you this time.